I Know
by Always-Obsessed66
Summary: When a 7 year old girl arrives at camp, Annabeth immediately notices some similarities between her and the girl. She starts to have flashbacks and this girl may be her only hope on discovering her true past and her true family. Wisdom her greatest strength might not be hers at all. Friendships will be destroyed. Trusting bonds will break. Sanity will be lost.
1. Chapter 1

I Know

By: Always-Obsessed66

Chapter 1:

Not a Coincidence

Annabeth's Point Of View

Percy and I were walking along the bottom of Half-Blood Hill when I looked at Thalia's tree and saw a young half-blood collapsing near its base.

"Oh my gods!" I yelled as I sprinted towards the demigod. Percy followed me unaware of why I was running until we stood over a young girl, no older than 7, dazed on the ground.

"Water?" She croaked. I knelt down next to her and took out my canteen of nectar.

"I have something even better." I told her and I poured a little into her mouth. I watched as she swallowed cautiously, then sat bolt upright and smiled with delight.

"Kool-Aid!" She smiled at us with a look of awe on her face. As she smiled, I noticed that some of her teeth were missing. She looked a lot like me when I was younger. Same kind of face, same look of wonder and curiosity, only her eyes were blue and seemed to have some kind of greenish tint or a faint green glow even. Her hair was sandy/dirty blonde but I couldn't tell if that was her natural hair color or just because it was dirty. Mud was caked on her pants and shirt.

"Nectar," Percy corrected.

"No, it's Kool-Aid I drink it every day for lunch!" She crossed her arms across her chest and half pouted- half puppy dogged him. Percy caved.

"Okay you win its Kool-Aid." Percy lied. She smiled again and jumped to her feet. She observed us fully and carefully.

"I'm Summer!" She announced suddenly then continued with just as much excitement. "The nice lady in my dreams said to find her daughter here and tell her 'Flashbacks are to come'. But I have no idea what that means and I know EVERYTHING! And then my mommy says to find my brother and tell him to come home." She stood straight up as if she had practiced that many times.

"Do you know who the lady in your dreams is?" Percy asked her. Summer nodded.

"Yeperdoodles, she said her name was Athena." My heart froze my mom was delivering me a message through a 7 year old girl, who reminded me of… well me.

"Did she say anything else?" I pressed her.

"Um," Summer thought for a moment then shook her head, "No. But my mommy said to find my brother and tell him to come home."

We brought Summer to the big house and she told Chiron what she had told us. Chiron was in wheelchair form so as not to frighten her. Then we took her into one of the empty rooms in the Big House. I opened up the dresser and pulled out a child's size Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. Kid's size jeans, socks, undies, and shoes. Summer watched me as I set the clothes on the bed.

"These were mine when I was your age." I told Summer, "They're clean of course, so you can go into that bathroom and clean-up okay?" I pointed to a bathroom on the other side of the room. She looked up at me then did the one thing I least expected, she hugged me- or my legs at least- and then she silently gathered up the clothes and set them on the bathroom floor. What she did next surprised me even more she walked over to me took my hand and lead me into the bathroom, closing the door behind us leaving Percy alone by the bed.

"I don't like being alone." Summer admitted.

"That's okay, neither do I." And with that, she nodded her head and began to get ready to take a bath. Within minutes, she was happily playing around in the soapy bathwater while I grabbed some kids shampoo and conditioner out of the cupboard along with a washcloth and a bar of soap.

Fifteen minutes later, Summer was all clean and dressed in some of my old clothes. I put her dirty clothes in a hamper by the door. With a start, I realized they were red flannel pajamas. The same kind that I had been wearing when Thalia and Luke found me in an alley all those years ago.

"Now can I go find my brother?" Summer asked, "Mommy says its time he come home. He's late for lunch." When she said that Percy excused himself to go find Chiron.

"Okay," I said cautiously, "who's your brother?"

"Luke," She said happily, "Luke Castellan."


	2. Chapter 2

I Know

By: Always-Obsessed66

Chapter 2:

The Whole Truth

Annabeth's Point Of View

*Five Minutes after last chapter ended*

I was pacing back and forth in Chiron's office rambling on about what Summer had said. Percy finally pulled me into a chair and looked straight into my eyes.

"Calm down." I took a few deep breaths and nodded my head.

"Okay." I nodded and Chiron continued what he had been trying to say for the last five minutes. Instead of listening, I looked out the office window behind me and watched Summer sitting in a chair swinging her legs and eating a cookie. Percy must have given it to her because it looked blue. How was I ever going to be able to tell her that Luke was dead? I could not just ruin her happiness like that, I mean she was seven, she is supposed to be worrying about coloring books and toys and trying to do a cartwheel and dress up! Not Luke anything but Luke. And what did she mean 'flashbacks are to come' that makes no sense.

Suddenly everything went blurry, I felt myself collapse. I faintly heard Chiron and Percy shouting for help. When I opened my eyes again, I was at campfire. I looked around and saw...Myself, when I first came to camp, my first campfire. Chiron was introducing Luke and I, Luke had been claimed at dinner, so he went and sat with the regular Hermes campers. I watched as little me started walking over to the undetermined half of the Hermes cabin when the symbol appeared above young me's head, at first it started to take the shape of a caduceus but then flickered and became an owl. And I became the youngest member of the Athena cabin.

"Annabeth," Someone was shaking my shoulder, "Annabeth?" I opened my eyes and groaned.

"Percy?" I heard a sigh of relief and was suddenly hugged. When I was released my eyes finally came into focus and confirmed that it was Percy. I looked around to find I was in the infirmary; Chiron and Grover were there too.

"Where's Summer?" I asked realizing she wasn't there.

"She's fine," Percy shook his head at the question, "she's with Chris and Clarisse."

"How long was-" I started but Percy cut me off.

"An hour," Percy was cute when he was worried, "gods Annabeth, you scared us half to death."

"Well next time I suddenly collapse I'll be sure to warn you ahead of time." I said.

"Oh nice one," Came a voice. I looked over to find Thalia leaning against the doorway (**AN: UNIMPORTANT NOTE: In the Sea of Monsters movie they pronounce it as Talia instead of Thalia there is an H stupid movie people!)**.

"Wha-"

"Kelp Head over there IM'd me about 15 minutes after you collapsed. He told me about the kid too. I came right here." She explained.

"Annabeth," Chiron said his voice full of concern, "you saw something didn't you?"

"Remembered something actually."

"What was it?" I turned to Grover.

"Remember the night I was claimed." Grover nodded.

"Yeah of course I remember why?"

"I noticed something, something my seven year old brain didn't account for. Athena didn't claim me first. Hermes did, right?" No one answered. "RIGHT?!" Again silence. "Fine I'll find out myself." I said as I started to climb out of the bed. "I'm going to Olympus." As soon as I took a step it felt as if all my blood had rushed to my head. I fell.

"Whoa," Percy said as he caught me and gently laid me back on the bed. "You're not going anywhere right now. You need to rest; we'll figure it out tomorrow. Okay?" I nodded.

"Okay." And with that I fell asleep.

The dreams were worse than the flashback. I dreamed of every time I had been recognized as Athena's daughter and one by one they crumbled into dust. Like those memories weren't supposed to be mine. I awoke with a start. I was still in the infirmary. Thalia was sleeping in a chair nearby, but woke up when she heard me.

"Hey, are you okay?" She looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep. I nodded.

"Where's Percy?"

"We forced him to go to sleep after sitting with you for hours on end." Thalia replied. There was an awkward minute or two of silence before Thalia said anything. "So Luke has a sister."

"No, I'm not going to talk about that, not yet at least." Thalia nodded. "I think I'm going to get a few more hours of sleep." I said not wanting to talk anymore.

"Okay." Thalia said gently. And then I closed my eyes and allowed myself to slip back into a restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I Know

By: Always-Obsessed66

Chapter 3:

Confrontation

Annabeth's Point of View

When I awoke again Thalia was gone. I heard Chiron and Percy talking just outside the door. I was about to say something when another voice interrupted me.

"You're up! You're up!" I looked across the room and saw Summer running towards the bed. Chiron and Percy stopped their conversation and came in to the room. "You wiggle in your sleep a lot." Summer commented as she hopped up on the bed next to me. I heard Percy try to stifle a laugh and glared at him.

"So how are you feeling?" Chiron asked.

"Fine," I responded.

"Can you come outside and play yet?" Summer asked full of excitement, "Chris and Clarissa showed me the camp yesterday and even gave me piggyback rides and they told me all about Olympus and they said Percy saved the world!" I laughed at Clarisse's new nickname.

"Yeah Percy's cool like that." I told her.

"So can you come out and play?" She asked again.

"I don't know you'll have to ask Chiron." I told her. Summer smiled and hopped off the bed.

"Can she Mr. Chiron sir?" She pleaded looking up at Chiron, who had fully revealed himself to her since their first encounter, and gave him the same puppy-dog-eyes look that she gave Percy on Half-Blood Hill.

"Yes, I think she is well enough to go outside, but be careful." Chiron told her.

"We will thank you Mr. Chiron sir," She said as she ran over to the bed and started tugging on my arm. "Come on Annabeth, come on."

"Okay, okay I'm coming," I ensured her as Percy helped me out of the bed. Summer practically dragged me out the door and yelled over her shoulder.

"Percy you come too!" I heard Percy laugh.

"Okay I'm coming." And we were soon joined by Percy.

15 minutes later we all had our swimsuits on. Except for Percy, he lost his in the woods, long story, not that he needed one anyway his clothes only got wet when he wanted them to.

"Last one to the beach is a moldy sandwich!" Summer shouted and took off.

"Oh no you don't," I yelled and took off after her careful not to get ahead of her so she could win.

"What?" Percy yelled confused, "Why are we running?" Typical Seaweed Brain.

"Haha Percy's a moldy sandwich!" Summer laughed when he finally got to the beach.

"What?" Percy looked as confused as ever.

"I said 'Last one to the beach is a moldy sandwich' and you were the last one to the beach." Summer explained.

"Oh really," Percy said, "well I have another challenge let's go over and stand on the dock." I looked at him quizzically and we followed him to the dock and Percy continued. "The first one to get wet has to give their s'mores to the last person that gets wet." Percy smiled knowing he'd win. I glared at him and he gave me an innocent shrug. I looked over at Summer, she had her eyes closed and was concentrating really hard. I smiled at her even though she couldn't see me. Then I looked up at Percy and gave him another glare that said 'Why did you do this she just wants to have fun, not solve problems.' Before he could glare back Summer got up and pushed him into the water. When he climbed back up on the dock, he was wet!

"What why am I wet?" Percy looked alarmed. Summer laughed then yelled at the sky.

"Thanks Poseidon!" And I realized why she was concentrating so hard, she was asking Poseidon to make Percy get wet.

"Oh Perc you just got beat by a seven year old, twice." Now it was his turn to glare at me. He willed himself to dry off and then knelt down next to Summer.

"Good job, kid," Percy lowered his voice but of course I still heard him, "but I think you missed someone." As soon as he said that I started to run but Percy was already prepared. He side tackled me and we both went flying into the water. When we surfaced Summer was laughing at us.

"I win again!" She yelled as she cannon balled into the water next to us splashing us good. After a "small" splash fight, Percy made us air bubbles and we searched for seashells on the bottom of Long Island Sound. As we were searching I saw a glow in the corner of my eye I turned toward it and there was a blinding flash and I found myself in a blank room, everything was dazzlingly bright white. In front of me stood Athena. I bowed.

"My lady." I said respectfully.

"Rise, Annabeth." She said. I noticed she didn't say 'Rise my daughter' and I also didn't address her as 'mom' or 'mother'. "I summon you to Mount Olympus," She continued, "bring the young girl, and Percy." Her tone changed ever so slightly when she said Percy's name, I assumed that meant she still didn't approve of us dating. "I expect you there in one hour. No later, no earlier." With that there was another blinding flash and I was back at the bottom of Long Island Sound, and my bubble had popped.

As I struggled to reach the surface I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and propel me upward. When my head broke the surface I gasped for air. Percy swam me to the shore and laid me down in the sand where Summer was already waiting. I took a few more deep breaths as Percy rubbed my shoulder.

"I'm okay." I croaked. Percy gave me some nectar. Gods ever since we started dating he became a 'better-safe-than-sorry' kind of guy.

"Gods you have got to stop scaring me like that Wise Girl." He said after I handed him his canteen back.

"We have been summoned." I told them was Athena told me.

"Let's go tell Chiron." Percy didn't even wait for me to get up on my own; he just picked me up bridal style and set me down on my feet. Summer and I quickly dried off and threw some clothes on.

We told Chiron that we had to go to Olympus and within three minutes we were in a van and Argus was driving us to the Empire State Building. Summer fell asleep almost immediately and pretty soon after I fell asleep too.

Percy woke us up when we got there and Summer nearly leaped out of the van.

"I take it your excited to see Olympus." Percy said.

"Yeah! Do you think Zeus will be their?" Summer asked us when we got into the empty lobby.

"Maybe," Percy told her then turned his attention to the guy sitting at the front desk. "Perseus Jackson, 600th floor please."

"There is no 600th floor kid." The man told him. I walked up to the desk.

"Annabeth Chase, Architect of Olympus. We were summoned by Athena." I showed him my id card they gave me and my dagger for good measure. "600th floor please." He handed me a golden key. Different from the key card that we usually were given.

"Olympus Elevator is out of order right now due to a small fight between Apollo and Artemis." He told us, "There is a door at the top of the stairs on the top floor, unlock it with that and climb on up."

"You expect us to walk up 600 flights of stairs." Percy said dumbfounded.

"No Seaweed Brain. We can take the elevator up to the 101st floor walkup one flight of stairs then we just…"

"Walk to Olympus." Percy finished.

"Exactly," I said, "piece of cake."

"Are we there yet?" Summer asked for the third time.

"We've only gone up 15 flights of stairs and the sign at the bottom said that there were 30 flights of stairs to get to Olympus. We're halfway there!" Percy told her happily as he waited for us to catch up. Summer and I both groaned. "Oh come on guys." Percy had way too much energy for someone who just walked up 15 flights of stairs. "Do you want a piggyback ride Summer?" Percy asked.

"Yes please." Summer replied tiredly. Percy rolled his eyes at us and allowed Summer to climb up onto his back. As soon as Percy started to climb up the stairs again, Summer leaned her head against his back and fell asleep.

*15 flights of stairs later*

We had finally reached Olympus. I tapped Summers shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"We're here." Summer lifted her head up drowsily and looked at the scene around her. Almost immediately her eyes opened wide and she started struggling to see over Percy's head.

"Here," Percy said as he lifted her off of his back and onto his shoulders for a better view. "Better?" He asked.

"Wow." Summer looked at the palace in awe. "It's beautiful." I smiled at the young demigod and tried to see everything through her eyes; she was young and small, and this place was huge and has been around for millennia. I wondered how two things so different could be brought together and produce something as magical as a child's smile.

I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by Percy; snapping his fingers in front of my face. And I realized we had reached the throne room. I nodded and together Percy and I pushed open the doors to find four (human size) gods waiting for us: Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, and Hermes.

"Right on time." Hermes observed.

"Daddy!" Summer yelled and Percy knelt down and she scrambled off his shoulders and ran into the awaiting arms of Hermes. I smiled as they embraced and I started to zone out again when Percy elbowed me in the knee and gestured for me to kneel.

"Sorry." I whispered almost to myself and knelt down next to Percy.

"Rise young demigods." Zeus told us.

"You can hardly call them young," Poseidon commented, "They're 17. And they saved your a…uh…butt a few times."

"Ahem," Athena said strictly, and then she nodded her head towards Summer who was sitting with her back up against a pillar playing with a cell phone. I assumed it was Hermes caduceus because there were little green snakes writhing around the antenna.

"What?" Poseidon asked, "She's over there, and I said butt."

"Barely." Athena commented quietly.

"Anyway." Hermes interrupted, "The reason we've called you here today is um… how do I put this?"

"What he's trying to say is…" Athena started to continue. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Ugh," I said, "we're here because Luke has a sister whom you," I pointed to Athena, "lead to camp. And she's seven and was wearing the same pajamas that I was wearing when Luke and Thalia found me in an alley. And I had that really weird flashback and now I don't even know who my family is. I don't…" I faltered, "Who am I?"

"You're Annabeth Chase." Percy stated firmly, "Right?" We turned to look at the gods.

"Well," Athena said, "You're Annabeth C."

"C. standing for what?" I asked.

"Not Chase." Hermes admitted. I suddenly got a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. Percy put a hand on my shoulder and I felt a spark run through my body. I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

I Know

By: Always-Obsessed66

Chapter 4:

A New Weapon

Annabeth's Point of View

When I opened my eyes I was back at the Cyclops's cave, the one that I stabbed in the foot when I was seven. I watched as it lured Grover, Thalia, and Luke out of hiding, I waited, but seven year old me never came down the corridor so I was forced to watch, horrified, as the Cyclopes devoured my friends. Suddenly the scene changed, I was at the park, just down the street from where we used to live. I remembered my dad taking me to it when I was little, before I ran away. But instead of seeing a bunch of kids playing happily, I saw only one. A young boy, with blonde hair and green eyes, he looked at me and spoke three simple words, "You are her." Everything went black again and I could hear people arguing.

"No it's the narwhal," said a voice that sounded an awful lot like Poseidon.

"No the strangest mortal animal is the platypus." Another voice said, this one sounded like Zeus.

"Would you two stop it!" Cried another voice that sounded like Athena and it was closer than Zeus and Poseidon's voices, "You've been at it for over a mortal hour!"

"Yes I beat level 17!"

"Nice one kiddo!" They sounded like they were a little farther away and the voices were no doubt from Summer and Hermes. I slowly opened my eyes and groaned at the brightness of the room.

"Annabeth!" That voice was defiantly Percy's, I blinked a couple of times to readjust my eyes and saw that I was lying on a cot. Summer and Hermes were playing a game on an iPod, Athena and Percy were on either side of the cot, and Zeus and Poseidon were still arguing on the other side of the room. I nodded in their direction.

"What are they arguing about?" I asked Percy.

"Whether or not the weirdest mortal animal is a narwhal or a platypus." Percy told me

"They have been arguing for almost two mortal hours." Athena continued.

"Oh," I said shocked at the immaturity of their argument, "I'm not even going to ask what got them started on that." Percy smiled at her and was about to say something when Zeus and Poseidon started yelling at each other.

"NARWHAL!"

"PLATYPUS!"

"NARWHAL!"  
"PLATYPUS!"

"FATHER!" Athena yelled.

"DAD!" Percy yelled at the same time. "She's up." Percy informed them. The two gods walked over to us.

"So," Zeus began, "What do you think is the strangest-"

"Oh, don't you go bringing her into this." Athena scolded.

"It's fine." I assured her, "The cuttlefish." There was a murmur of mutual agreement. My mind started to stray away from the present when Summer jumped onto the cot and started talking a million miles a minute.

"So-when-do-we-go-back-to-camp-?-Why-do-you-keep-f alling-asleep-?-Did-you-really-design-all-of-this- ?-Look-at-the-new-weapon-my-daddy-gave-me-!-It-has -a-little-something-from-each-god-and-can-turn-int o-five-different-weapons-!-A-sword-a-dagger-a-spea r-a-bow-a-gun-and-it-has-a-sheild-too-isn't-that-c ool-?-Can-we-get-lunch-soon-?-I'm-getting-hungry-! -This-is-the-best-day-EVER-!" Summer proudly showed me the magic iPod that was apparently very deadly. I nodded still trying to process what she just said.

"Cool," I managed, "very cool." Percy laughed at me and started to answer all of her questions.

"We will go back to camp when your father and Athena give us a complete straight answer. Um, she keeps 'falling asleep' because her brain is trying to tell her something important and it can't do that when she is awake. Yes, she really did design all of this. And yes we can have lunch soon." I was really impressed that Percy could understand all of what she just said.

"In fact," Athena told Summer, "why don't Zeus, Poseidon, and you go get us all something to eat and we'll stay here and…talk."

"Okie-dokie." Summer replied happily and practically dragged Zeus and Poseidon out of the room. When they were gone Percy's smile faded.

"What did you see?" He asked me. I sighed and explained my dream.

"What did the boy look like again?" Hermes asked when I was done.

"He was young like ten-ish or so. He had green eyes…kind-of like Percy's. And long-ish messy blonde hair." I said.

"Long-ish and messy how?" Athena inquired. I looked at Percy and ruffled his hair a bit.

"Like that," I said then I thought for a minute, "like almost exactly like that. If Percy had blonde hair and was suddenly ten…" I trailed off thinking about it a little more before glancing at my own hair. "I think this boy is from the future." I turned to Percy, "Our future."

"What do you mean 'our future'?" Percy asked cautiously knowing where I my thoughts were going. I took a deep breath and looked Percy directly in the eye.

"I think this boy from my dream," I paused briefly psyching myself up a bit, "is our future son."


End file.
